Mondays' Death by Laughter
by Mister March
Summary: Maka Albarn, daughter of acting legend Spirit Albarn, is joining the live comedy sketch show "Monday's Death by Laughter", where she meets uprising actors and actresses. Her goal is to become more popular than her father and is soon shown not all relationships will end up like her parents' relationship.


"_Today's top story, acting legend, Spirit Albarn, has a daughter who will be joining 'Monday's Death by Laughter', a comedy show having sketches based off real or fake events, and is always filmed live. Spirit Albarn was part of the cast when the show came out twenty years ago." _

"_Spirit Albarn, Death Grammy's winning Actor and Demmy's nominee, will have his own daughter to join the 'Monday's Death by Laughter'. This also means that there will be two generations of Albarn's in the show. Let's hope for a third." _

"_Maka Albarn, daughter of Spirit Albarn and Kami Albarn, will be joining one of the most successful comedy shows known so far. She will be joining in next week's episode." _

"_Lord Death has hired a new actress to join his comedy show 'Monday's Death by Laughter' and what we now know is that she is the daughter of Spirit Albarn, one of the best known actors so far. She may become as popular as her father or more. We'll see when she comes on the show next week." _

"_This is Light News 12, saying good-bye, and catch Maka Albarn on 'Monday's Death by Laughter'" _

"_News 43 says have a good-night, and don't miss Spirit Albarn's daughter on her debut next week." _

"_This is News Dies and we all wish Maka Albarn good luck on her first day on the show." _

" _My name is Azusa Yumi wishing my good friend's daughter, Maka Albarn, good luck on the show and I know you will have fun, Maka. My experience on that show was the best thing I can remember from my past. This is Death News signing off. Good Night Death City." _

Maka Albarn, the daughter to Spirit Albarn and Kami Albarn, both Acting legends, have made her try out to be on the show, 'Monday's Death by Laughter', since that was how they both started their career and Maka had told them her new passion was acting. She's been to all of the events; The Red Carpet, The Death Grammy's, and even the Demmy's. Ever since she was little, she was brought to these events and Maka would be in awe as she would see all of her idols.

Her father tried to show Maka that what she could do would be amazing, no matter what. She used to watch the movies he was in, or the Drama's her mother was in. Maka's view on her parents was genuine love and she loved to be with them _both _day and night, never wanting them to go on trips to shoot certain movies or episodes of their show.

That was until the paparazzi found her father and a trampy model making out near DeathBucks. The paparazzi soon revealed all of the pictures they've hidden from the press for a good three years. There were hundreds of photos of him with different models, grabbing their asses or groping their boobs, or sticking his tongue down their throat. Maka was eight when she found out, and she was disgusted. She never wanted to be anything like her father.

Although she was going for the occupation as an actress, it was more of her wanting to be more like her mother than her father. Her mother was full of strength, and when she found out her husband had cheated on her, Kami didn't react as badly as Maka expected. Of course there was screaming and crying, but nothing was thrown and no one was _physically_ hurt. Soon Kami filed a divorce and that was done when Maka was fifteen, since Kami tried to make things work for her daughter, but she couldn't do it after several years of lying. She felt no attraction to her husband. She truly loved him, but he ruined everything for her.

The main cause of her sadness was that she thought the hunky and womanizer, Spirit Albarn, finally found someone he wouldn't try to hurt. She thought he loved her so much that he'd be cautious about all of his decisions to see if it would hurt her. But Kami was wrong.

Maka hated it. Four years later, Maka tried getting close to her father since she knew that she had little family and shouldn't mess with that. She told her father about what she wanted to be, her goals and her passion. He quickly called Lord Death to get her to try out. Maka was at first screaming at her father, telling him he can't make decisions for her, but soon realized that what he did could help her start her career, and she was _oh-so_ thankful for that.

So here Maka was, in front of Lord Death, the greatest Director and Producer in History. Maka was nervous, so nervous that she couldn't eat or drink anything in the morning and had dark circles under her eyes from the lack of sleep. And he looked thrilled to see her, yellow eyes cheery and looking at her as if she was a star. _As if._

Maka was closer to a Death Robins worker, selling ice cream to little kids and wondering when her life turned to shit.

She had tried out, telling him that she was trying to get the part of a news anchor that tied up the news and told funny lies or stretched the truth. She made him laugh; talking about murders and how some of the victims were in awe before they were killed because an actor had been in front of them, but killed them. He told he'd call her in three days' time and when he did, he told her that she was now going to be a parody news anchor with the current news anchor, actress Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, who Maka had seen once before.

This phone call had made Maka start screaming and sitting on the floor, clutching the phone to her chest and crying crazily. She quickly wiped the tears away, telling herself that this isn't like her and not proper behavior. But the tears kept on coming from pure happiness.

Five days later, Maka had turned on the TV to look at interviews for the newest award show. One of the comedians from the show she'll be joining was getting an interview. The interviewer had told Soul Eater Evans that she would be joining and how he felt about it. Soul just grinned and widened his eyes, quickly having them look normal again. "That sounds cool. I mean, now Tsubaki will have a friend to do the news with her." He chuckled, licking his bottom lip nervously. He was asked if he had any other thoughts and Soul nodded, scratching the back of his neck. "We kind of needed a new cast member so I guess I'm happy about that. I don't know, I never met her. I just know her father from being in a film with him."

Maka had taken a deep breath, exhaling slowly and turning red. She was happy that in a week she would be joining the show. She was always a fan of live sketch comedies.

…

**Please leave your comment/question/concern in the review box below**

**Follow and Favorite if you enjoyed. **

**I thought of this idea for a while and it was Saturday Night Live's 40****th**** anniversary so, you know, why not?! Next chapter is Maka's first day on set. **


End file.
